


Bring me back to the light

by ashleenat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleenat/pseuds/ashleenat
Summary: The battle had just ended but the echo of blasters shooting at millions of droids was a hard noise to forget. Anakin was crouched low on the ground, busy tampering with a few circuits on his custom made starfighter, but his mind seemed far away, expression tightly closed off. The three suns hanging high above the camp made it difficult to keep calm, the scorching heat of Mesyikk raining down on him. Anakin could almost hear the sound of water, rising to steam from beneath his boots. He took a deep breath and felt his mind sink into the force to find some balance. Instead, he felt the force warning him of something coming their way. He just hoped it was something good this time.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Bring me back to the light

**PREQUEL**

The battle had just ended but the echo of blasters shooting at millions of droids was a hard noise to forget. Anakin was crouched low on the ground, busy tampering with a few circuits on his custom made starfighter, but his mind seemed far away, expression tightly closed off. The three suns hanging high above the camp made it difficult to keep calm, the scorching heat of Mesyikk raining down on him. Anakin could almost hear the sound of water, rising to steam from beneath his boots. He took a deep breath and felt his mind sink into the force to find some balance. Instead, he felt the force warning him of something coming their way. He just hoped it was something good this time.

~~~~~

Despite the soaring temperature, there was no sign of sweat or exhaustion from the General. Rex knew that it was probably because his General was born on a desert planet, but the other clones had other ideas. _Mystical jeti_ , they whispered. It wasn’t as though the other clones were wrong, of course. Even Rex had not really understood how different these Jeti were, until they were stationed to fight their battles for them eight months ago. The way they moved were so fluid and dangerous, like a waterfall as it crashed onto the sharp rocks below, fast but seemingly harmless. But ever so often, people tend to forget that they were indeed people, and Rex wondered about his own brothers.

Kamino felt like a distant memory now, and the clones were forever longing the stability and comfort of their pseudo-home. Such emotions were unwanted in a clone, but they felt them nonetheless. It was no surprise that Rex often felt that way too. Even so, Rex couldn’t help but feel sympathy for his general. To leave this war was to leave the young general alone, and while Anakin liked to show himself as the intimidating general of an army of clones, Rex knew how much the war took a toll on him as well. Each passing day, Anakin would seem smaller than he really was. A reminder that he was not the master of his own future as well. _Like the rest of us on this sithspit planet_ , a voiced echoed in his head. Rex shook those thoughts away and walked over to his general.

“Sir, there’s a ship headed for our coordinates. There seems to be some useful cargo that could help us with the next mission.”

Anakin stopped fiddling with the attitude thruster on his jet and turned to look at Rex. “What kind of cargo?”, he said while throwing his wrench back into the toolbox floating at his side, the clang of metal distracting Rex for a short moment. Before Rex could voice out a reply, a distant sound could be heard from above them and Rex could feel the wind begin to stir around him. 

“I guess you’re about to find out, Sir. Pretty sure it's good news.” Rex gave Anakin a smirk and went back to his original post. _Let us hope that the damn Senate finally gave us something useful._

~~~~~

A small cruiser landed in the middle of the camp and Anakin couldn’t help but feel something familiar in the force. He forced down his excitement and quickly rushed to the cruiser, knowing the person currently boarding it.

Qui Gon waited for the door to open and was not shocked to see his former padawan waiting for him at the entryway. He walked down from the transport to clap Anakin on the shoulder and gave Anakin a warm smile. Anakin could feel the wash of affection emanating from his master through the force. The thought made him feel ever so grateful for the man for saving his life on Tattooine, knowing that Qui Gon hardly denied him anything since taking him on as his padawan.

“It’s nice to see you again, Anakin.”

“Always nice to see you too, Master” quipped Anakin, a half smile decorating his handsome features. “What are you doing here?”

And before Qui Gon could reply, Anakin spotted something small walking down the steps from behind his old master. He looked to be about 14 years of age, maybe younger. Anakin quizzically peered at the auburn haired teen standing next to Qui Gon, surprised that his elation at seeing his master had blinded him from sensing another jedi through the force. Anakin continued to stare at the teen, recognising him from the Temple’s creches. Qui Gon absolutely dwarfed the youngling and Anakin himself was a few inches taller. He could sense a clear bright light from the teen rarely felt from someone so young in the force. Anakin took another long look at his face and gave a small smile. He could tell the Padawan was nervous as his hand moved up to tug helplessly on the braid.

“Hey there, young one. Are you Qui Gon’s new padawan?”, Anakin asked while crouching low enough to look him in the eye.

As soon as he asked the question, Anakin spotted the look on his master’s face. Qui Gon didn’t look too excited at his assumption and Anakin felt a little uneasy at the way Qui Gon's face made a weird sort of pinched expression. _This is probably something I’m not gonna be all too happy about_ , a worried line wrinkling above Anakin’s brow.

The little thing stepped back and bowed to Anakin, letting his arm down from the insistent tugging to politely greet his elders.

“Good evening, Master Skywalker. My name is Obi Wan Kenobi.” Obi Wan hesitated a little before continuing, “And I think you’re mistaken” he said softly. “I’ve actually arrived to take my place as your padawan learner instead, as requested by the council.”

Anakin’s eyes went a little wider and glared at his former master. “What do you mean, your place as my new Padawan? I made no such request.” Anakin couldn’t help at his sharp tone and Obi Wan looked taken aback by his response.

He could sense the youngling wince at the sting of rejection and felt a little guilty. However, Obi Wan had managed to compose himself quickly, hiding his expression behind a calm visage. Anakin immediately sobered at the reaction and took a few breaths to carefully control his anger. However, he could not help the oncoming headache beginning to form at the back of his skull. He braced himself for an explanation from Obi Wan instead.

“Uhmm, sorry Master Skywalker, but Master Yoda made it quite clear that I was to be assigned to you. Master Qui Gon told me that you were one of his brightest students.” Obi Wan said, hoping to charm Anakin. The soft tone made Anakin’s heart clench a little, all too aware of the limited choices you have as a Jedi. _It didn't help that the little squirt was adorable as hell._

It was only through his strong connection to the force that Anakin felt some sort of pull towards the padawan. He looked innocent enough. And Anakin always sort of wanted to have someone by his side when he felt the bitter taste of loneliness begin to creep into his thoughts. The clones were always there, but there was a comfort from being with other Jedi, that he missed from being raised at the temple.

Anakin raised his brow and faced Qui Gon with an exasperated expression. Qui Gon just gave a small smile his way, eyes crinkling at the corners and Anakin fixed his gaze back to Obi Wan before giving another dramatic sigh. He silently cursed the small green troll in his head and wished that Master Yoda fell off his high council seat.

“Fine. Alright. We’ll deal with this later. In the meantime, follow me. We have a lot of work to do today”, directing a rueful grin to Obi Wan. 

Obi Wan couldn’t help the twitch near the corner of his mouth and Anakin could see Obi Wan trying hard to control his facial expressions. There was a cloud of insecurity and sadness surrounding Obi Wan that made Anakin want to protect the child as best as he could. Anakin immediately took Obi Wan’s hand and led him to Rex, suddenly eager to show his new padawan to his troops and wipe that sad look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on ao3. Will probably update more during the summer but I already have a plot written out for this story.


End file.
